Naked Heat
by Madoka ayu
Summary: Quand Castle et Beckett doivent se rendre à l'avant première de Naked Heat mais ils doivent cacher leur relation aux yeux du monde ça complique les choses, jalousie, jalousie et jalousie, quand le jeu commence entre eux ...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les gens alors me voici avec un three shot déjà écris en intégralité alors si vous montré de l'enthousiasme pour ce dernier je pourrais vous le poster rapidement. Je tiens à vous informer que j'avais commencé celui ci y a plus de trois ans puis l'avait laissé en plan, c'était un cadeau pour Gillesinlove pour son anniversaire d'y a trois ans lol ça serait donc bah pour noël mdr !**

 **Je le remercie pour sa relecture, ma béta étant très occupée n'a pas eu l'occasion de le corriger, je ne pense pas qu'il reste de faute mais si le cas échéant il en restait et bien désolée je ne prépare pas la dictée de pivot donc je suis désolée par avance !**

 **Cette fic est très légère à l'époque ils n'étaient pas encore en couple mais ça allait venir, je pense ne pas m'être beaucoup éloigné de ce qu'est le couple.**

 **Voila avant premier du second Nikki Heatet tout ce que ça implique ...**

 **Voila mon petit Casketou tout vient à point à qui sait attendre (3ans Castle à attendu 4 tu vois jsuis plus rapide que Beckett lol) Merci à ma juju je sais que je te demande beaucoup je t'adore !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Je donnais la dernière touche de mascara à mon maquillage, m'observant dans la glace, je souris satisfaite du résultat, ce soir je sortais avec monsieur Castle, grand écrivain de polar et j'étais bien décidée à lui faire tourner la tête. C'était sa soirée, il serait à l'honneur et j'avais bien l'intention de faire de ce soir le notre.

J'ajustais ma robe lorsque la sonnette de mon appartement retentit, je jetais un dernier regard à mon image afin d'être certaine de mon charme puis allait ouvrir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque j'entrebâillais la porte, j'eus le souffle coupé, il était là devant moi un immense et magnifique bouquet de fleurs des champs, mes préférées. Il était si splendide dans son costume Armani noir anthracite si bien que je n'avais qu'une envie, lui enlever.

Il me souriait de son sourire si radieux lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur moi. Puis je vis son regard changer, s'assombrir, sa bouche s'ouvrir. Il me scruta de la tête aux pieds. Je portais une robe violette fendue en V sur le devant et un décolleté plongeant découvrant mon dos jusqu'aux reins. Ouvrant puis fermant la bouche Castle gobait les mouches, papillonnant des yeux, déglutissant, tandis que je me délectais de son émerveillement avec un sourire espiègle et conquérant.

« Castle tu vas rester figé encore longtemps ? » Le taquinais-je en unissant mes yeux aux siens.

Un long silence s'instaura entre nous, chacun observant l'autre avec envie, quel dommage que le temps nous soit compté…Après plusieurs minutes à nous contempler, je rompis le silence.

« J'en déduis que la robe te plait ! » Lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Mon action eut pour effet de le sortir de sa torpeur contemplative afin de répondre à mon baiser avec passion, m'arrachant un gémissement. Je sentis ses mains caresser mon dos dénudé, me rapprochant de lui encore un peu plus, exigeant l'accès à ma bouche que je lui accordais sans mal. Une danse lascive de nos langues commença, tel un ballet, elles virevoltaient l'une autour de l'autre, sensuellement. Je me sentais perdre pied dans ses bras, nous ne pouvions décidément pas continuer ainsi au risque de ne jamais nous rendre à notre soirée et même si cela ne m'aurais pas dérangé, c'était important pour lui.

« Rick… » Soufflais-je pantelante, m'amarrant à ses épaules pour ne pas chavirer.

« Mon dieu Kate tu es si superbe… » Murmura t-il son front contre le mien, les yeux fermés.

Je souris, tripotant le col de sa chemise sans me détacher de lui, me délectant de la chaleur de ses bras.

« Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! » Lui dis-je en mordant mes lèvres.

« Hum pas mal ? Ton regard dit bien plus ! » Me répondit-il en caressant mes reins de son pouce, m'arrachant un frisson d'envie.

Je souris encore un peu plus déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis me détachais de lui, il me retint.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, je veux rester là avec toi pour te faire des câlins coquins, là-bas on ne pourra pas, nous ne sommes pas un couple aux yeux des autres ! » Marmonna t-il penaud, une moue adorable sur le visage qui me fit craquer.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je ne pus retenir un sourire à nouveau, il semblait qu'il était figé sur mon visage depuis que j'étais en couple avec lui.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu es le maître de cérémonie pour l'avant première de Naked Heat ? » Rappelais-je en secouant la tête, amusée par sa réaction.

« Je m'en fous de tout ça, c'est ennuyeux ! » Me dit-il en embrassant mon cou. « J'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes en tête. » Ajouta-t-il en caressant ma cuisse, relevant le bas de ma jupe.

Je fermais les yeux tandis qu'il torturait ma peau.

« Castle… Ca fait partie de ton job, veux-tu que Gina te tues ? »

Il se redressa, me toisant avec un air boudeur en grimaçant.

« Rabat joie ! » Soupira t-il dans une mine déconfite. » J'aimerai que tu évites de parler de Cruella quand je te fais des câlins, ça détruit toute mon envie ! » Reprit-il me faisant sourire.

Je me soulevais sur la pointe des pieds, murmurant à son oreille malicieusement.

« Je te promets que si tu es un très gentil garçon, je te ferais goûter une somptueuse friandise. »

Je le vis déglutir alors que je m'éloignais en reculant mordant sensuellement ma lèvre inférieure, les mains croisées dans mon dos.

« Kate Beckett vous êtes une diablesse ! » Gronda t-il en agitant son index, un faux air réprobateur sur la face.

Je ris prenant ma veste après avoir mit les fleurs des champs dans un vase. Puis me tournais vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'amour et de sincérité, je l'observais en souriant, posant ma main sur sa joue, il mit la sienne sur la mienne, fermant les yeux en embrassant ma paume, faisant glisser son visage dans ma main dans un frôlement tendre. A nouveau je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser doux et langoureux. Je me perdais dans celui-ci complètement déconnectée du monde lorsque mon amour le rompit. Je râlais, mécontente, ce qui le fit rire, j'aimais son rire, il était le plus beau son à mon oreille, comme une douce mélodie apaisante qui vous donne le sourire…

« Nous devrions y aller Kate, nous allons être en retard ! » me souffla t-il en remettant une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Rabat joie » Reprochais-je avec un sourire, lui renvoyant ses paroles prononcées peu de temps auparavant.

Je pris mes clés, refermais l'appartement puis me saisissant du bras de mon petit ami, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur. Je n'aimais pas ces soirées de présentation, l'avant première de Naked Heat c'était bien, mais je préférais et de loin rester chez moi. Malgré le faite que mon partenaire ne m'incitait pas comme toujours à y assister, je voulais juste l'accompagner. Je savais que Nathalie y serait et qu'elle avait des vues sur lui. Et j'étais définitivement jalouse pour la première fois de ma vie. Elle l'avait embrassé une fois et je ne permettrais pas que cela se reproduise. A l'époque je n'avais aucun droit sur lui mais aujourd'hui, Richard Castle était la propriété exclusive de Kate Beckett et j'étais bien décidée à ce que cela le reste pour toujours.

Officiellement aux yeux du monde, nous n'étions que muse et écrivain donc, je ne pouvais pas me montrer possessive mais je sentais que si Rodhès s'approchait de trop près de mon Castle, je risquais de voir rouge !

Une limousine nous attendait au pied de mon immeuble, je me figeais, le regardais, les sourcils, froncés, bras croisés.

« C'est ça que tu appelles sans fioriture ? » M'exclamais-je dans un ton de reproche.

« Désolé mais Gina… » S'excusa t-il penaud en m'ouvrant la portière.

Je levais les yeux au ciel encore elle…elle m'agaçait au plus au point, je savais qu'elle était son éditrice mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jalouse, quand je pensais à elle, je sentais la migraine pointer et des envies de meurtre naître. Ils avaient quand même essayés deux fois et même si cela n'avait pas marché, ces tentatives prouvaient un attachement certain entre eux, elle régissait en quelque sorte sa vie. Sa vie professionnelle bien sur mais fut un temps, elle régissait aussi le personnel et peut être voulait-elle remettre une troisième fois le couvert, ne disait-on pas jamais deux sans trois ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensés, Castle se pencha sur moi, embrassant ma joue.

« Ne sois pas jalouse mon amour, il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur et ça restera ainsi jusqu'à mon dernier soupire. » Me dit-il d'un ton empli de tendresse.

Comment douter de lui, impossible, chaque seconde, il me prouvait son amour, non, j'avais confiance en Richard Castle mais pas aux vautours qui lui tournaient autours, ce soir j'allais devoir être vigilante. Alors que la limousine se stoppait devant notre lieu de soirée.

« Je ne suis aucunement jalouse monsieur Castle, pff ! Vraiment jalouse de quoi ? » Affirmais-je désinvolte. « D'une blonde décolorée, superficielle, aux seins certainement refaits et dont les seules préoccupations sont de savoir combien de livres tu as vendus et quand tu rendras ton prochain chapitre et qui… » Continuais-je avant de m'interrompre devant le sourire niait de mon partenaire.

Roulant des yeux, je secouais la tête, haussant les épaules dans une attitude détachée, c'est l'impression que je voulais donner alors que tout mon être criait, il est à moi, je détestais ce sentiment de possessivité, j'avais l'impression d'être une gamine capricieuse qui cache ses jouets de peur qu'on lui vole. Castle s'en délectait bien sur, son sourire de débile pouvait le confirmer, les hommes tous les même…

Je sentais que cette soirée serait une épreuve, comment jouer la nonchalance alors que je savais très bien que mon écrivain serait entouré de belles femmes qui ne demandaient pas mieux qu'il les tripote en signant leur poitrine. Je savais bien qu'il ne le faisait plus depuis bien longtemps et là encore je savais que c'était pour moi, pour me prouver qu'il pouvait changer qu'il n'était plus ce play boy ramenant une fille différente chaque soir. D'ailleurs, j'avais réalisé que tout ceci n'était qu'une façade, un rôle qu'il jouait pour ne pas montrer le vrai Richard Castle ou plutôt Rodgers, l'homme aimant et attentionné envers les gens qu'il aime.

Je sentis la main de mon partenaire se glisser dans la mienne me faisant tourner la tête vers lui. Il se pencha sur moi.

« Nous voici arrivés dans l'arène tu es prêtes ? » Me murmura t-il doucement à l'oreille, caressant le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

Je le regardais retenant un soupir, non, je n'étais pas vraiment prête, je n'aimais pas ces soirées, où tout n'était que luxe et étalage de richesse, où les gens vous regardaient de haut cherchant vos faiblesses pour mieux vous les balancer au visage.

« Si je te dis non on fait demi tour ? » Lui dis-je en mordillant les lèvres nerveusement.

Embrassant ma main, il la serra fort dans la sienne.

« N'oublies pas que je suis là, je ne laisserais pas les loups affamés attaquer le petit chaperon rouge ! » Répliqua t-il en caressant ma joue.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, laissant planer un sourire, et soufflais longuement.

« Allons-y ! » Fis- je en lâchant sa main, lui faisant signe d'ouvrir la portière.

A peine fûmes-nous sortis de la voiture qu'une horde de photographes nous assaillirent, les photos provenant de leurs appareils, m'éblouissaient. J'avais oublié ce détail, dans ces soirées les photos fusaient, j'avais l'impression d'être un monument historique qu'un asiatique prenait en photo sous tous les angles possibles. La lumière des flashs fusait tant que j'avais l'impression d'être dans une boite de nuit sous les stroboscopes. Je tournais la tête vers mon romancier qui me souriait tendant son bras que je pris sans hésiter, j'avais vraiment besoin de lui pour endurer cette soirée et puis une muse pouvait très bien arriver au bras de son écrivain sans que cela paraisse suspect, c'était même arrivé une fois.

J'observais Castle, il semblait être dans son élément, souriant, serrant des mains, saluant les gens d'un signe de la main ou de la tête, j'avais l'impression qu'il était partout à la fois, qu'il voyait tous le monde et n'oubliait personne. Il me voyait toujours dans mon élément mais pour ma part le voir évoluer dans le sien était si rare, j'étais impressionnée, vraiment, il semblait si à l'aise. Un photographe arriva à notre niveau m'interpellant

« Détective Beckett vous êtes somptueuse, une photo s'il vous plait ! » Me demanda t-il en fixant son appareil à son œil.

Je regardais mon partenaire qui posa sa main sur la mienne celle qui accrochait son bras.

« Tu n'es pas obligée Kate, je peux le faire partir si tu ne veux pas. » Me murmura t-il en se penchant sur moi.

Je hochais la tête négativement.

« Non je t'accompagne pour le pire comme pour le meilleure, même si je ne vois pas le meilleure arriver ! » Lui dis je en m'accrochant un peu plus à son bras en pinçant mes lèvres réalisant ce que je venais de dire, comme un échange de vœux.

Il me fit un sourire étincelant que je lui rendis, toujours connectés comme si nous étions seuls au monde, et cela s'avérait encore plus vrai depuis que nous étions en couple.

« Tournez-vous vers moi s'il vous plait » S'exclama le paparazzi, coupant ainsi notre connexion.

Nous tournant vers le photographe nous prîmes la pose, nos sourires radieux toujours sur le visage. Un clic immortalisa cet instant puis nous reprîmes notre route. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans l'immense salle de projection, Gina vint à notre rencontre, elle prit Castle par le bras l'attirant à elle et après m'avoir salué brièvement, l'amena avec elle sans plus se préoccuper de ma présence comme si je n'étais qu'une simple fan ayant demandé un autographe à son idole. Cette attitude me déplaisait fortement et ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait d'expliquer à cette femme le savoir vivre mais je me souvins qu'a cette soirée nous étions seulement muse et écrivain alors rentrant mes griffes acérées, je serrais les dents, prenant mon mal en patience.

« Gina, où m'emmènes-tu ? Je suis avec Kate là ! » Cria t-il en tirant son bras de son emprise.

« Oh ta muse peut se passer de toi 5 minutes, il y a une conférence de presse avec les acteurs, tu dois t'y rendre ! » Gronda Gina en me lançant un regard noir de mépris.

Je vis Rick se tordre pour m'observer, s'excusant du regard de ne pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Je soupirais, voila que ça commençait, je sentais que mes pires craintes se réalisaient, Gina avait mit le grappin sur Castle et allait se l'accaparer pour le détourner de moi et je ne pouvais rien dire, et tout cela parce que je ne voulais pas que notre relation soit dévoilée. Je me sentais bien idiote à cet instant.

Dans un soupir, je scrutais la salle, les gens parlaient entre eux, je n'en connaissais aucun, bien que nous soyons à New York, exigence de Rick pour l'avant première sachant que je ne pourrais pas m'absenter de la ville comme cela.

Je souris suspectant aussi mon écrivain de s'être arrangé pour que cette dernière se fasse ici pour ne pas à avoir à me quitter. Notre toute nouvelle relation était si fusionnelle, nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, comme si chaque seconde sans l'autre nous coûtait, comme si notre vie en dépendait. Habituellement j'aurais détesté cela, avoir toujours mon petit ami dans les pattes à sans cesse être sur mon dos, à m'envoyer des sms pour savoir ce que je faisais, où j'étais, si j'allais bien. Mais bizarrement cela n'était pas du tout le cas bien au contraire, chaque seconde à ses cotés était un plaisir. Il était tendre et attentionné mais cela je n'en avais pas douté une seconde au vue de son attitude lorsque nous étions simples partenaires. J'aimais lorsque nous parlions de tout et de rien, lui me parlant de sa passion pour l'écriture, d'Alexis, moi lui parlant de mon enfance, de ma vie avec ma mère sous son regard fasciné comme si je lui contais la plus merveilleuse des histoires. Et que dire de nos moments intimes, jamais encore je n'avais vécu une telle jouissance avec un homme. Au-delà de tout plaisir, j'avais le sentiment que je faisais l'amour pour la première fois à chaque étreinte avec lui. Je redécouvrais mon corps, dans ses bras, je me sentais femme, j'étais moi, enfin…

« Kate ! » M'interpella la voix de l'objet de mes pensées.

Je relevais la tête surprise, je le voyais arriver en courant le sourire aux lèvres. Fronçant les sourcils, je l'interrogeais du regard, l'interview ne pouvait pas être déjà finie. M'attrapant par la main il m'attira à sa suite :

« Ri…Castle où allons nous ? » Le questionnais-je.

« Viens, ils te veulent dans l'interview ! » M'informa-t-il heureux.

Je me stoppais, croisant les bras, le regardant d'un air suspicieux.

« Castle… ? » Grognais-je entre mes dents.

Je trouvais ce revirement de situation assez curieuse, un temps il ne voulait que l'écrivain et voilà qu'il voulait la muse à présent, ça sentait le caprice de gamin à plein nez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? » Lui demandais-je en avançant, tandis que lui reculait les bras en l'air en guise de soumission

« Rien, je n'ai riiiiiiiien fait ! » Me répondit-il, le regard fuyant, tournant rapidement la tête de droite à gauche pour chercher une quelconque issue.

Je le toisais sévèrement ne croyant pas une seconde son affirmation.

« Castle ! » Aboyais-je, lui lançant un regard noir qui le fit déglutir.

Je souris satisfaite d'avoir toujours cette emprise sur lui malgré l'évolution de notre relation, rien ne changeait dans notre dynamique, nous étions toujours sur cette même longueur d'onde, cette même osmose, partenaires dans tous les sens du terme...

Il continuait à reculer, bientôt, il fut acculé contre le mur, me donnant ainsi une dominance sur lui.

« Plus d'échappatoire Castle, déballes ton sac ! » Ordonnais-je sur mon ton de flic en plein interrogatoire.

J'entendais les gens parler, chuchoter et rire certainement que la scène devait être divertissante à leurs yeux.

« Bien en fait un des journalistes m'a demandé de parler de Nikki Heat et il se pourrait que je lui ai dit que la concernée étant présente qu'elle serait sûrement la mieux placée pour parler de son alter ego de papier. » M'annonça t-il penaud, baissant la tête en triturant ses doigts.

« Quoi ? » Hurlais-je attirant l'attention sur nous un peu plus, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

Il fallait toujours qu'il parle trop, j'étais venue pour lui faire plaisir, pour l'accompagner parce que nous étions en couple et qu'en tant que petite amie c'était mon devoir mais jamais au grand jamais je n'étais d'accord pour jouer les starlettes, il allait me le payer quoi qu'il arrive…

* * *

 **Voila c'est à vous la suite demain si vous êtes de bons petits sachez que le chapitres 3 est M !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors là, waouh, j'ai bien vu que cette histoire vous a emballée, je suis super contente, je vous remercie et faite moi la même pour ce chapitre !**

* * *

 **Guest : Merci pour ta review, j'avoue que j'ai adoré écrire ce three shot, il a mit du temps à venir trois ans lol mais il est là !**

 **Steph : Merci et je suis contente que tu es aimés, et moi aussi j'adore quand ils jouent et cet écrit est basé sur ça et surtout la jalousie ...**

 **Julie : Oui Beckett à un pouvoir sur Castle mais l'inverse est vraie ! Merci pour ta review.**

 **Caskett : Merci pour ta review, la voici.**

 **Maeva : Oui Castle se met toujours dans de sale situation mais il va faire pire lol !**

* * *

 **Encore merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux j'ai hate de vous relire, merci à Gillou pour sa relecture, tu es un as !**

 **Bonne lecture...**

 **Ps : Prochain chapitre M**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Alors que je le regardais avec hargne, lui se triturait les mains mal à l'aise, en passant d'un pied à l'autre comme un enfant qui a fait une bêtise et qui a été pris sur le faite par sa mère.

« Euh, écoutes ne t'énerves pas, je… » Balbutia t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Je le dévisageais en colère, les mains sur les hanches. Il n'en ratait pas une, encore une fois, il fallait toujours qu'il parle trop et m'implique dans des histoires qui ne me concernaient pas. Il avait le don de me mettre hors de moi. Mais son air de chien battu eu raison de ma fureur qui retomba aussi rapidement qu'elle était montée comme toujours avec lui. Je fermais les yeux en soupirant.

« Je t'assures que tu vas me le payer ! » Certifiais-je en pointant mon doigt sur sa poitrine.

Puis me reculant je croisais de nouveau les bras, attendant qu'il se décide à m'amener à l'échafaud. Devant ma moue contrariée, je le vis le sourire. Il s'approcha de moi puis après avoir posé sa main chaude au creux de mes reins, m'arrachant un soupire de contentement, m'enjoignit de le précéder.

« J'attends votre punition miss Beckett !» me susurra t'il malicieusement alors que je passais devant lui.

Lui lançant un regard noir qui le fit sourire un peu plus, je tournais la tête afin de cacher le mien qui naissait bien malgré moi. Il avait le don de faire retomber ma colère tel un soufflé sortit du four, j'allais devoir m'entraîner à résister un peu plus longtemps à son air de chiot adorable qui réclame une friandise sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ma raison.

Sous les indications de Rick, j'arrivais donc la première dans la salle. Les deux journalistes hommes ainsi que l'acteur qui jouait le rôle de Rook qui n'était autre que Brian Austin Green se levèrent à mon arrivée. Ce dernier me suivait des yeux, ne ratant aucun de mes gestes et alors que je me plantais devant l'un des deux interviewers, mon partenaire arriva juste derrière moi, m'invitant à m'asseoir. Les trois hommes me regardèrent faire comme si j'accomplissais un exploit, comme médusés, je me sentais gênée de tant d'attention, j'avais bien sur l'habitude des regards masculins sur moi mais là le contexte était différent et je me sentais vraiment comme une jeune fille qui découvre qu'elle peut plaire aux hommes. Rick lui semblait se tendre devant leurs regards envieux. Bien fait pour lui, c'était sa faute si je passais devant le peloton d'exécution.

Les deux journalistes me tendirent la main en même temps.

« Détective c'est un enchantement ! » Dit l'un d'eux en prenant ma main en premier.

« Depuis le temps que je voulais rencontrer la vraie Nikki Heat en chair… » Répliqua l'autre avec un sourire charmeur, le regard pétillant et libidineux, poussant son collègue pour me saisir la main des deux siennes.

« Et en formes… » Ajouta-le premier un sourire se voulant séduisant sur les lèvres en me scrutant avec intérêt.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, les hommes tous les mêmes. Repliant ma robe sous mes fesses afin de m'assoir, je tournais la tête vers mon partenaire et remarquais le regard assassin de celui ci envers ces deux journalistes. Je souris satisfaite, bien fait. Il fallait penser aux conséquences avant de me faire venir.

« Bien nous allons commencer par la fiction, Natalie que vous apporte ce rôle, cela fait la deuxième fois que vous l'abordez, quelle évolution a eu votre personnage ? »Demanda l'un deux à Natalie Rodhès qui était assise entre son partenaire à l'écran et moi-même

Etais-ce une coïncidence, avaient-ils fait en sorte que nous soyons cote à cote, elle à ma gauche, Castle à ma droite comme pour faire une comparaison entre le couple fictif et celui de la vie ? Formant un arc. Après tout les journalistes s'en donnaient depuis des années à cœur joie sur notre relation, ne se gênant pas pour nous mettre en couple bien avant l'heure…

« Ce personnage est riche en émotions et me permet de mettre en œuvre tout mon talent d'actrice, elle passe de la joie à la colère ou la tristesse en une demie seconde, du contentement au mécontentement sans préambule, elle est compliquée et cache ses sentiments pour Rook, prétend ne rien ressentir pour lui alors qu'elle en est folle ! » Fit-elle sur un ton neutre et monocorde comme si elle récitait une leçon qu'elle avait apprise par cœur.

Elle me regarda, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« Des fois on se demande si elle n'est pas un peu schizophrène» Renchérit-elle dans un rire forcé.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, tandis que Castle semblait s'étouffer avec sa salive. Les journalistes se tournèrent vers moi.

« Qu'en dites vous lieutenant Beckett, le personnage est basé sur vous alors qui est la vraie Nikki ? » Me demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Que répondre à cela ? Que cette idiote n'était pas assez intelligente pour comprendre Nikki et sa profondeur d'âme, son vécu. Cela aurait fait un peu prétentieux de ma part de sortir ce genre de chose de but en blanc. Moi qui croyais qu'elle avait capté le personnage après ces quelques jours auprès de moi au douzième. Pourtant elle avait travaillé à fond le rôle, allant même jusqu'à vouloir coucher avec mon partenaire qui à l'époque n'était encore que cela, un ami, un confident du moins c'est ce que je voulais faire croire mais j'avais vu rouge lorsque je les avais vu s'embrasser dans cet ascenseur. J'avais été folle de jalousie et pourtant je n'avais rien à dire, nous n'étions pas un couple, j'étais même avec Josh à cette époque. Qu'elle avait été ma joie lorsque Natalie m'avait avoué qu'il s'était refusé à elle, la sublime actrice de cinéma éconduite par Richard Castle séduisant écrivain. Une première d'après elle. Quel plaisir de savoir que j'en avais été la cause du moins selon elle puisse qu'il était encore avec Gina à cette époque. Bien entendu il était hors de question que je donne la permission à cet idiot de coucher avec elle que ça soit à ce moment là ou à l'heure actuelle.

« Nikki est juste une femme qui n'aime pas afficher ce qu'elle ressent, la vie n'a pas été toujours facile pour elle, elle est flic et a apprit à dresser des murs pour ne pas être blessée ou souffrir, c'est une femme forte et qui ne semblait n'avoir besoin de qui que ce soit dans sa vie jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rook ! » Débitais-je en les regardant dans les yeux.

« C'est votre cas ? » S'enquit un des deux reporters avec curiosité regardant Castle qui s'agitait sur sa chaise.

« Nous parlons de Nikki et non de moi ! »Coupais-je d'un ton sec, sentant que j'approchais d'un terrain glissant qui allait certainement me mettre mal à l'aise.

Cela eu pour effet de couper cours au sujet, je tournais la tête vers Castle et croissais son regard désolé. Je sentais que la torture était loin d'être finie, les journalistes abandonnaient rarement le morceau comme cela et tel une hyène qui s'acharne sur le cadavre d'un animal, quand ils flairaient un filon, ils s'y accrochaient.

Je relevais les yeux et constatais que l'acteur qui jouait Rook ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de l'interview, il me sourit, je lui rendis malgré moi, son sourire était magnifique et ses yeux pétillants de malice. Une chose était sûre, ils avaient bien choisis leur acteur, il avait sans conteste le charme de Rook et de mon partenaire de surcroît. Bien entendu, il ne l'égalait en rien mais je devais reconnaitre qu'il était très séduisant et son regard sur moi était plus que flatteur sans être indécent. Je détournais la tête et fixais mon attention sur un point invisible n'écoutant que d'une oreille cette interview, pourquoi avais-je accepté, vraiment, je me ramollissais avec l'age.

Soupirant, je souris, c'était juste parce que je voulais faire plaisir à mon écrivain, je ne m'étais jamais trop investie dans mon rôle de muse, et Castle ne m'avait jamais rien demandé, je soupçonnais même ce dernier de me protéger, m'évitant les corvées de ce genre en ignorant les suppliques certainement nombreuses de son agent. Alors pour une fois je pouvais faire un effort. Pour lui, pour lui faire plaisir, même s'il m'en coûtait un bras mais n'était-ce pas cela un couple ? Savoir faire des concessions pour faire plaisir à l'autre pour lui prouver qu'on l'aimait même si cela nous déplaisait. Je n'avais jamais fait cela pour qui que ce soit aller à l'encontre de mes propres désirs pour satisfaire ceux de mon partenaire mais avec Castle c'était si différent, si fort. Je l'aimais, je ne lui avais encore jamais dit alors je lui prouvais comme je le pouvais, c'était bien tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'instant.

« Lieutenant Beckett que pensez vous de la dynamique Rook/Nikki retrouvez vous celle que vous avez avec votre partenaire ? » Demanda un des deux journalistes me sortant de mes pensées.

« Je pense que c'est assez proche en effet, oui, ils sont de bons partenaires et se complètent. » Répondis-je sans détour ne voulant nier l'évidence.

« C'est votre cas avec votre partenaire, monsieur Castle ? » Questionna le second journaliste.

« Je dirais que oui, nous avons deux façons différentes de penser, je raisonne comme un flic, lui comme un civil, parfois ça aide beaucoup dans des affaires d'avoir un point de vu extérieur sans code, ni contrainte. » Répliquais-je en souriant.

« Depuis que Monsieur Castle fait équipe avec vous, le taux de résolution des crimes a augmenté. Est-ce grâce à cette façon de penser différente qu'a monsieur Castle d'aborder les choses ? »

« Je dirais que Monsieur Castle a su se montrer précieux en de nombreuses occasions mais mon équipe et moi-même résolvions des crimes bien avant son arrivée. » Réfutais-je, agacée.

Je détestais cela qu'on pense que si nous résolvions nos enquêtes c'était grâce à Castle, bien sûr il nous est précieux mais nous le faisions bien avant lui, peut être étais-ce un peu plus long car nous n'avions pas l'œil extérieur mais nous étions déjà une très bonne équipe.

L'interviewer se tourna vers Castle en souriant.

« Et vous qu'est ce que votre partenariat avec la détective sexy du 12th vous a apporté ? »

Cette question me fit grimacer, je haïssais ces journalistes qui rapportaient toujours tout à mon physique.

« La plus belle rencontre de ma vie ! » Répondit-il simplement en me dévorant du regard me faisant oublier ma contrariété.

Nous nous perdîmes dans les yeux de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le journaliste rompe le charme.

« Oh qu'elle déclaration, y aurait-il de l'amour dans l'air ? »

« Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai trouvé une amie précieuse, ma meilleure amie. » Déclara Castle sans me quitter des yeux.

Sa réplique me toucha au plus profond de moi-même, je pensais exactement la même chose, il avait été en premier lieu, un boulet à mon pied que j'étais obligée de trainer derrière moi jour après jour, puis je l'avais considéré comme un partenaire, ensuite un ami, un confident, mon meilleur ami pour lequel j'avais de forts sentiments que je voulais taire mais ils étaient bien trop puissants pour être cachés éternellement…

« L'amitié entre un homme et une femme n'existe pas ! » Clama l'un des journalistes en secouant la tête.

« Parce que vous n'avez pas rencontré de femme merveilleuse ! »Contra Castle avec le sourire.

« Justement au vu du physique de votre muse, je ne peux croire que vous êtes de simples amis ! » renchérit le second reporter en le dévisageant d'un air perplexe.

« Peut être parce que vous êtes un homme, qui, raisonne seulement avec une seule partie de son anatomie ! » Répliquais-je acide en lançant un regard de mépris à ce journaliste.

Ce dernier perdit son sourire, baissant la tête, gêné, il toussota, reportant son attention sur l'acteur qui jouait Rook, celui-ci ne m'avait pas quitté du regard de toute l'interview comme fasciné, c'était quelque peu embarrassant.

« Monsieur Green comment avez-vous abordé le rôle ? » Demanda t-il en se raclant la gorge.

« De façon simple, Rook est un célèbre journaliste en mal de scoop, lorsqu'il rencontre Nikki, il voit cette rencontre comme une opportunité de faire un bon article. Bien sûr il tombe immédiatement sous le charme irrésistible de la belle détective, qui ne le serait pas ! Et il décide donc de la séduire, au départ pour la mettre dans son lit, ensuite, c'est lui qui est sous l'emprise du charmant lieutenant et au fil du temps il ne peut que se rendre à l'évidence, il est accro à cette femme, chose somme toute logique ! » Débita t-il en me lançant un regard appuyé, planquant un sourire séducteur sur son visage.

Je sentais Castle se crisper à coté de moi, j'aurais voulu poser ma main sur la sienne, le rassurer, lui dire que bien que cet homme était attirant et très séduisant. Mais il n'était pas lui et qu'il pouvait essayer de me séduire, il n'arriverait à rien. Cependant, je ne pouvais rien faire, surtout pas devant les caméras. Je me contentais d'avoir un sourire crispé en toute réponse, nul doute n'était permis sur le faite que j'avais tapé dans l'œil de Brian Austin Green, ses regards parlaient pour lui.

L'interview était enfin finie, cela avait été un supplice pour moi, je détestais vraiment être mise en avant et aujourd'hui c'était le pompon, non seulement les deux journalistes s'étaient focalisés sur moi mais en plus l'acteur du film semblait subjuguer par mon charme. Je soupirais tournant la tête vers Rick, ce que je vis me mis dans une colère sourde bien malgré moi.

Cette S… cette actrice de … Natalie Rodhés était en train de tripoter mon mec, sa main posée sur sa cuisse, elle la frictionnait dérivant plus au sud et Castle ne disait rien. J'ouvris puis fermais la bouche serrant les poings sur mes genoux. Pour qui se prenait-elle, elle n'avait pas encore compris qu'il n'était pas intéressé, qu'il était chasse gardée ? Je connaissais la réputation des blondes mais je n'étais pas du genre à me fier aux stéréotypes mais pour le coup, je me demandais véritablement si cela n'était pas justifiée. Et lui ? Pourquoi la laissait-il se coller à lui comme cela ?

Castle tourna la tête vers moi en souriant, je lui lançais un regard qui lui fit perdre son rictus. Je fis volte face et me retrouvais nez à nez avec Brian Austin Green, l'acteur qui jouait de rôle de Rook.

« Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse vous délaissez un seconde seule ! » Fit-il en me dévorant d'un regard ardent de convoitise.

Le regardant interloquée, j'hésitais avant de regarder cette blondasse de Rodhès s'accrocher au bras de mon homme qui me scrutait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Je lui souriais et d'un air mauvais sans le quitter du regard, pris le bras de Brian en me tournant vers lui l'air aguicheur. Mon plaisir fut extrême lorsque j'entendis un grognement venant de la part de Castle. Il était jaloux ? Bien fait.

Prenant le bras de mon hôte, je m'éloignais de l'idiot et de sa bécasse non sans avoir un sourire victorieux, sentant Castle fulminer derrière nous. Je lui jetais un dernier regard et quittais la salle avec Brian. Un photographe vint nous prendre en photo, l'acteur resserra son emprise autour de ma taille me lançant un sourire ravageur. Nul doute n'était permis sur ses intentions. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas l'envie de répondre à ses avances mais voir Castle enragé me faisait sourire. Il n'avait qu'à pas se laisser tripoter par cette femme.

« Vous semblez furieuse, je me trompe où le faite que Natalie drague votre partenaire vous contrarie ?» S'enquit-il en se penchant sur moi, son sourire séducteur plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Franchement ? J'en ai rien à faire, il fait ce qu'il veut, s'il aime être manipulé par une actrice qui ne souhaite juste le mettre dans son lit pour l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse, c'est son soucis ! » Grondais-je entre mes dents, mes yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers aux deux abrutis au loin.

« Vous êtes charmante lorsque vous êtes jalouse. Si vous voulez mon avis, il n'en a rien à faire d'elle, à la façon dont il nous regarde, il enrage de nous voir ensemble ! » Se moqua le jeune homme sur le ton de la confidence.

Je regardais Brian surprise, il me souriait de son plus beau sourire, ses yeux rieurs m'envoyaient de grands signaux lumineux. Il avait compris, je ne savais pas comment mais il savait j'en étais persuadée et pourtant, il usait de ses charmes sur moi alors qu'il savait que j'étais en couple avec Castle.

Un serveur passa avec un plateau où reposaient plusieurs coupes de champagne. Il en saisit deux, me tendant l'une d'elles.

« Lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce est la meilleure des façons de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne laisse pas de coté une femme telle que vous ! » Déclara t-il en levant son verre comme pour me porter un toast.

« Et je suppose que vous seriez enchanté de vous sacrifier afin de rendre Castle jaloux ! » Répliquais-je en souriant.

« J'en serais ravie en effet ! » Admit-il en oscillant les sourcils de façon suggestive me faisant rire tant cette attitude ressemblait à celle de Rick, aucun doute il était parfait pour le rôle de Rook.

En lui souriant je pris la coupe qu'il me tendait, il me draguait, c'était une évidence pourtant encore une fois, il avait compris que mon cœur était à Castle. Mais il semblait peu s'en émouvoir, et je me demandais vraiment jusqu'où il était près à aller pour s'attirer mes faveurs…

* * *

 **Voila alors vous avez compris que le prochain chapitre va être hot, très hot après toute la tension qu'il va y avoir, la jalousie est un cocktail explosif. avec la passion ! A demain si ça vous intéresse toujours !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour les amis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier mais j'ai reçu la relecture hier soir assez tard et j'étais assez fatiguée, je vous la poste aujourd'hui donc ^^**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je suis vraiment super contente que ce three shot vous plaise, voici donc la fin de celui-ci. Je vous ai avertis qu'il est M donc méfiez vous et si vous n'avez pas l'age ne lisez pas (bon c'est comme sur les sites pornos qui vous demandent si vous avez bien dix huit ans, celui qui n'a pas l'age va pas dire non lol). Ce M est différent de ce que j'écris il est bien plus comment dire cru mais sans être vulgaire, je déteste ça, j'ai évolué comme tout le monde dans ma façon de les écrire, bien que la situation s'y prête.**

 **Bref merci à mon petit Casketou pour sa relecture, j'espère que cet écris t'as plus, si je devais en faire un autre pour toi je tacherais de ne pas mettre 3 ans pour l'écrire enfin le finir lol.**

 **Voila place aux choses intéressantes, jalousie quand tu nous tiens ...**

* * *

 **Julie : Eh oui on est jaloux que de ce qu'on aime et plus l'amour est grand et plus on a peur de perdre l'autre... Merci**

 **Meganechrismann : merci pour ta review, contente que tu aimes.**

 **Caskett : Haha tu es perspicace oui tu n'es pas loin merci pour ta review**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Après l'avoir observé quelques instants, je haussais les sourcils, intriguée par son attitude.

« Pourquoi au juste ? » Voulus-je savoir en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

« Parce que je vous dévore des yeux depuis tout à l'heure et que vous n'avez d'yeux que pour cet inconscient, je m'en sens vexer ! » Rétorqua Brian d'un air faussement outré qui me fit rire de nouveau.

« C'est une technique de drague particulière, on ne me l'avait jamais faite ! » Avouais-je, désabusée.

Il était charmant, très séduisant, attirant et peut être aurais-je été séduite si mon cœur n'appartenait pas déjà à Castle.

« Je suis un homme plein de surprises Kate, et si vous servir de moi autant faire un peu plus connaissance. »

Je l'observais dubitative, n'étant pas dupe de son manège. Jetant un regard vers Castle, je le vis en pleine conversation avec Gina, Natalie, et un des journalistes qui nous avait interviewé, il ne se préoccupait pas plus de ma présence pourquoi m'occuperais-je de la sienne ? Je lui souris sans lui répondre.

« Qui ne dit mot consent ! »

« L'absence de réponse d'une femme ne veut pas dire qu'elle consent, juste qu'elle n'a rien à dire ! » Contrais-je en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

« Je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas de ces femmes qui parlent pour ne rien dire mais vous n'êtes sûrement pas de celles qui n'ont rien à dire ! » Contredit-il en m'avisant d'un air espiègle.

« Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous ne me connaissez pas ! » Rétorquais-je en haussant les épaules en secouant la tête.

« C'est vrai mais je ne demande pas mieux que de vous connaitre. » Convint-il en posant un regard doucereux sur moi.

Je l'avisais avec surprise, bien qu'il soit charmant et que je me sentais flattée qu'il me montre un intérêt quelconque, il devait comprendre que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui céder maintenant ou jamais et cela quoi qu'il se passe avec Castle. J'avais trop longtemps nié mes sentiments pour mon partenaire me complaisant dans des relations avec des hommes que je n'aimais pas pour réitérer la chose. Je n'avais jamais été plus heureuse que maintenant me sentant enfin moi-même dans les bras de mon écrivain, alors bien moi l'idée d'aller voir ailleurs.

« Ecoutez, vous êtes un homme charmant, vraiment séduisant mais … » Commençais-je en le regardant dans les yeux après un soupire.

« Vous n'êtes pas intéressée, je comprends, mais m'accorderiez vous cette danse ? » Concéda l'acteur dans un sourire chaleureux en me tendant sa main.

Surprise je regardais celle-ci tendue vers moi alors qu'une douce musique se faisait entendre, il me souriait de toutes ses dents, un sourire qui en séduisait certainement plus d'une. Il était charmant encore une fois.

« Juste une danse Kate rien de plus rien de moins, je ne vous propose pas un rencard et n'oubliez pas que je vous sers de faire valoir auprès de votre ami pour le faire enrager. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne semble pas se poser autant de questions que vous. » Fit-il en jetant un bref regard sur le coté.

Je tournais la tête et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, cet imbécile était en train de danser collé serré avec cette pé… cette blondasse décolorée de Natalie, les flashs crépitaient autour d'eux. Demain la presse leur prêterait une idylle naissante. J'aurai dû m'en réjouir étant donné que l'attention serait détournée de nous deux mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jalouse même si je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en Castle…

Une main se posa sur mon bras me sortie de mes pensées.

« Ce n'est qu'une danse Kate, juste une danse… » Me dit-il en s'inclinant devant moi.

Je soupirais, tournant mon attention vers Brian qui me souriait, juste une danse, ce n'était rien et cet homme était charmant même s'il n'était pas Castle.

Je pris la main qu'il me tendait, il me salua puis déposa délicatement son autre main au creux de mes reins, tandis que je posais la mienne sur son épaule. Il nous fit virevolter le long de la salle avec aisance et grâce. Il me souriait, je lui en rendais un timide.

« Vous êtes une femme fascinante lieutenant vraiment fascinante et Nikki est loin de vous rendre justice ! »

Je ne lui répondis rien, me contentant de lui sourire tandis qu'il faisait mes éloges tentant de me séduire. Mon regard fixait celui de Castle. Nous communiquions par le silence, je lisais dans ses yeux qu'il aurait aimé être avec moi à la place de cet acteur, je lui répondais que moi aussi j'en avais envie, que j'en avais assez de ce jeu de faux semblant, juste une danse…

C'est sur cette pensée que je vis Castle arriver en tournoyant avec Natalie qui ne cessait de bavasser. Arrivé à notre hauteur Castle se défit de l'actrice, il me saisit la main que j'avais dans celle de Brian pour y mettre celle de Natalie à la place puis m'attira à lui dans une étreinte possessive me faisant tourner sur moi-même. Sa main gauche vint se poser aux creux de mes reins diffusant une douce chaleur dans mon corps.

« Je vous rends Nikki et reprends MA Beckett » Déclara Castle à Green en lui lançant un regard qui ne souffrait aucune protestation insistant bien sur le ma pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais à lui.

Natalie s'en offusqua, Brian lui, me sourit et me salua avec classe. Bon joueur, il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation envers Castle.

« Dommage, je sais reconnaitre une bataille perdue d'avance quand j'en croise une. »

Il s'éloignant de nous avec une Natalie en rage dans ses bras, m'arrachant un sourire alors que le jeune homme levait les yeux au ciel semblant habitué aux éclat de sa partenaire à l'écran. Quant à Castle, il me dévisageait avec une pointe d'amertume dans le regard. Je haussais les sourcils, il m'en voulait vraiment alors que lui avait passé sa soirée avec une femme qui lui faisait du rentre dedans ouvertement sous mes yeux ?

Un silence s'instaura entre nous, nous tournoyons au fil de la musique, nos pas en parfaite harmonie comme toujours. Castle me rapprochait de lui à la mesure des notes et je me laissais faire posant ma tête sur son épaule en fermant les yeux avec délectation alors qu'il posait la sienne sur la mienne. Oubliant toute rancœur envers l'autre. Nous n'étions plus que nous deux, dans notre bulle au-delà du temps et de l'espace, j'entendais de vagues sons, percevait de faibles flashs. J'étais bien à ma place, en sécurité, heureuse...

En similarité nous relevâmes la tête, mêlant nos regards, déconnectés du monde pour une de nos conversation que j'aimais tellement, celle qui aux fils des années s'était exacerbée. On dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme dans les siens c'était la mienne qui se reflétait. Dévoilée, mise à nue comme jamais, les paroles étaient vaines comme toujours, je soupirais de bien être, il me sourit et alors qu'il se penchait sur moi, que nos lèvres allaient se rencontrer pour un nouveau choc cosmique, un gloussement fit éclater notre sphère d'allégresse. Rapidement nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre, scrutant les alentours et nous constatâmes avec effroi que toute l'assemblée nous regardait avec intérêt et que la musique avait cessé.

Têtes basses nous n'osions plus nous regarder, les journalistes s'en donnaient à cœur joie, nous mitraillant de toute part. Au final le couple à la une du lendemain ça serait nous.

« Beckett ! » M'interpella Castle alors que je sortais en courant sur le trottoir.

« Kate… » Souffla t-il tandis que je pénétrais dans un taxi que j'avais hélé, qui par miracle s'était arrêté.

J'avais laissé la potière ouverte afin de lui faire comprendre de me rejoindre. Lorsque chose fut faite, je donnais mon adresse au chauffeur qui démarra sur les chapeaux de roues alors que Castle lui tendait un billet de 100 dollars afin qu'il se dépêche tandis que les vautours accouraient vers nous, nous mitraillant de leurs appareils photos.

Un silence pesant s'était installé chacun n'osant le rompre, je voyais à travers la vitre passager que Castle me regardait, ne cessant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffants un peu plus à chaque passage. Ma main gauche reposait sur la banquette près de celle de Castle, nos doigts se frôlaient sans vraiment se toucher, comme si le fait qu'ils entrent en contact allait nous brûler.

Un soupir se fit entendre, je vis Castle s'étendre en levant les bras. Non, il n'allait pas utiliser cette technique là pour me toucher, c'était digne d'un adolescent boutonneux qui ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les filles. Lorsqu'il rabaissa ses bras, celui de gauche frôla le mien et sa main finit sur la mienne. Eh bien si, il l'avait fait. Je tournais la tête vers lui les sourcils hauts, il avait tourné la tête vers la vitre semblant être concentré sur le paysage nocturne qui défilait. Je secouais la tête après avoir regardé sa main qui enserrait la mienne puis tournais à nouveau la tête vers ma vitre en me mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. A travers celle-ci, je vis qu'il me souriait satisfait de lui. Cet homme était un véritable gamin, il ne grandirait jamais, du moins je l'espérais.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur tout aussi silencieusement, Castle était proche de moi, collé devrais-je dire. J'essayais d'ignorer la sensation que cela me procurait, je ne lui en voulais pas pour ce qui s'était passé, j'avais été déstabilisée par tous ses regards avides sur moi et je m'étais enfuie car je n'aurai pas pu affronter les questions. Je ne lui en voulais pas de cette danse qui avait certainement révélé au monde notre relation, non, c'était nous, nous ne pouvions pas être comme les autres couples. Juste une danse… Avec lui, rien n'était juste ce qu'il était. Dans ses bras, je me perdais, dans ses bras j'oubliais tout, qui j'étais, où j'étais, nous étions seuls au monde…

Lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans mon appartement, je me défis de ma veste que je suspendais au porte manteau. Toujours sans un mot je me servais un café et en servait un à Castle qui ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, n'osant pas prendre la parole. Je le voyais se dandiner sur ses deux jambes, cherchant les mots et je me délectais malgré moi de sa souffrance. Ca lui apprendra à danser avec une autre femme. Bon moi aussi j'avais dansé avec un autre mais c'était uniquement parce que LUI s'était laissé entrainer par cette pé…actrice.

Il s'installa au bar en face de moi et prit sa tasse entre ses mains. En soupirant il se passa une énième fois la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, lui donnant un air sauvage que j'adorais.

« Ecoutes Kate… » Commença-t-il en jouant avec sa tasse, semblant fasciné par le liquide noirâtre qui oscillait dans celle-ci.

Je patientais attendant la suite, je savais que je ne lui rendais pas la tâche facile mais même si je savais qu'il n'y était pour rien, que cette…pét…blo…femme l'avait piégé devant les caméras et qu'il ne pouvait pas la repousser sans que cela paraisse bizarre, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir quelque peu, j'étais jalouse, terriblement jalouse et n'ayant jamais connu ce sentiment avec aucun autre homme jusqu'à présent j'avais du mal à le gérer.

« Je suis désolé pour tout ça, je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça se passerait ainsi, je sais que tu ne voulais pas que notre relation se sache, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour te protéger … » Commença t-il penaud son attention toujours fixée sur sa tasse dont il n'avait pas touché le contenu

« Me protéger de quoi ? »

« De ce monde de rapaces, j'ai bien peur que demain on fasse la une des journaux à scandales, tout ce que tu détestes ! »

« Et donc tu t'es laissé tripoter par cette…pé…FEMME… parce que tu voulais me protéger ? » M'étranglais-je en le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

« Je ne me suis pas… » Commença t-il à nier avant de se raviser, sourcils froncés. « Et toi ? Tu t'es laissée séduire par ce type là au sourire Colgate qui te dévorait des yeux ! »

« Je ne me suis pas laissée séduire du tout, il m'a tenu la conversation pendant que toi tu roucoulais avec Natalie ! » Grondais-je en empoignant prestement ma tasse de café déversant quelque peu le contenu sur le bar.

« Mais c'est elle qui s'accrochait à moi, je ne lui ai rien demandé! » Contra Castle en se redressant venant me faire face.

« Ca ne semblait pas te déplaire en tout cas, tu n'as rien fait pour la repousser ! » Arguais-je en posant ma tasse si fortement sur le bar qu'elle se brisa.

« Quoi ? Mais et toi alors cet acteur de seconde zone te dévorait du regard et toi tu semblais tout sourire ! » S'agaça Castle en grinçant des dents s'approchant un peu plus de moi.

« J'étais polie et il ne m'a pas tripoté lui au moins ! » Répliquais-je en m'avançant à mon tour.

« Tu as dansé avec lui ! » Murmura t-il d'une voix éteinte.

« Parce que tu as dansé avec elle ! » Soufflais-je sur le même ton.

Nous nous regardâmes puis sans crier gare nous nous jetâmes l'un sur l'autre, nos bouches se percutèrent avec violence, nos langues entrèrent en contact avec force s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre avec frénésie. Des gémissements s'échappèrent de nos gorges, tandis que nos mains s'affairaient sur le corps de l'autre en palpant la moindre parcelle. Bien vite nous nous retrouvâmes nus.

Je sentais l'envie de lui monter à chaque seconde alors que nos corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Remontant ma jambe droite jusqu'à sa hanche je l'y arrimais pour plus de contact. Castle me saisit par les fesses et me souleva me posant sur le plan de travail de ma cuisine, collant nos bassins nous arrachant un gémissement d'anticipation. Sa bouche avait déserté la mienne pour partir à la conquête de ma peau, happant celle de mon cou jusqu'à en y laisser une marque. Puis il la fit glisser sur ma clavicule puis ma poitrine marquant ce territoire conquis de ses lèvres bouillante qui m'était mon corps en ébullition. Nul doute qu'il voulait me faire comprendre que j'étais à lui et à personne d'autre.

Un râle d'extase s'échappa de ma bouche, lorsqu'il engloba mon téton dans la sienne, le tirant de ses lèvres, le titillant avec ardeur.

« Castle… » Soufflais-je le cœur au bord des lèvres alors que je le marquais de mes dents les plantant dans son épaule le faisant gronder à son tour.

Le besoin de nous unir devint urgent, vital même et entourant mes jambes autour de sa taille, j'effectuais une pression pour le rapprocher lui faisant comprendre que je le voulais maintenant. Plaquant ses mains dans mon dos, il me suréleva puis après s'être assuré que j'étais prête pour lui. Il se fondit dans ma douce chaleur humide avec délicatesse, lentement, si lentement que j'eus l'impression que le temps se suspendait, lorsqu'il buta en moi, il s'interrompit. Un soupir commun nous échappa, nous nous regardâmes front contre front, nos sueurs se mélangeant. J'humectais mes lèvres sèches y passant ma langue dans une invitation à les prendre en otage.

Comprenant le message Castle s'en empara avec avidité et nos langues repartirent à la recherche de l'autre, s'enroulant autour, se taquinant. Je relevais un peu plus mes jambes jusqu'à ses reins et de mes talons je l'incitais à se mouvoir en moi. Encore une fois il m'accorda cette faveur et commença un va et vient lascif nous arrachant un grondement de contentement. Mais rapidement nous en voulions plus et les mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus intenses. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, me soulevant m'entourant de ses bras, glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux, les tirant légèrement approfondissant sa pénétration. Nos bouches toujours collées se battaient en duel, nos dents s'entrechoquaient. Mes ongles arrachaient sa peau au fur et à mesure de l'intensité du plaisir qu'il me procurait ainsi je le marquais à mon tour pour lui renvoyer son message de possession.

Les râles devenaient gémissements puis finirent par être remplacés par des cris d'extase. Je me sentais partir et les prémices de l'ivresse envahissait mon être tandis qu'il accélérait encore la poussée, butant encore un peu plus fortement en moi. Je fermais les yeux de plaisir, penchant la tête en arrière ne pouvant plus supporter ce ravissement qu'il m'offrait. Il en profita pour suçoter encore mon cou exposé à ses envies.

« Kate… »Grogna t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je relevais la tête et ouvrais péniblement les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens assombris de volupté et alors qu'il donnait un coup de reins plus intense, une vague incroyable de plaisir m'envahit, je hurlais ma jouissance tandis qu'il continuait de se mouvoir en moi avec vigueur. Je me sentis me resserrer sur lui, mes yeux se refermèrent sans que je ne puisse les en empêcher. Entourant mes bras autour de son cou, j'enfouissais ma tête dans celui-ci, mordant sa peau exposé. Mes tremblements se firent plus violents alors qu'il jouissait en moi y rependant sa chaleur. Le sang arriva à mes lèvres alors que je les torturais sans ménagement tant l'extase qui m'envahissait était puissant. J'avais l'impression que cet orgasme n'avait pas de fin. Je tentais de reprendre ma respiration mais celle-ci était coupée. Ouvrant la bouche je happais l'air désespérément, haletante, soufflant mon bonheur.

Nous restâmes un long moment immobiles, encore unis, enlacés nous ne désirions pas bouger comme pour prolonger notre ivresse mais surtout pour nous permettre de reprendre nos esprits. Alanguie de plaisir je souriais d'extase.

« Waouh, je devrais te rendre plus souvent jalouse, c'était au-delà du fantastique, je ne pensais pas qu'on arriverait à mettre la barre plus haut, numéro un et de loin ! » S'amusa Rick en me regardant d'un air extatique.

« Castle méfies toi, je pourrais décider de te priver de friandises à vie ! » Grondais-je en approchant main dangereusement de son oreille.

Même si je devais reconnaitre que notre étreinte dépassait toutes celles qu'on avait pu avoir et de loin, pourtant à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour c'était divin.

« Tu n'oserais pas tu aimes trop ma sucrerie ! » Rigola t-il en me plaquant contre lui pour que je ne le frappe pas.

Je soufflais en secouant la tête ne pouvant empêcher un sourire de naître sur mes lèvres. Posant ma tête sur son épaule, je soupirais d'aise, souriant de bonheur. Il me serra plus fort répondant à mon soupir par un autre. Caressant mes cheveux avec douceur, il rompit le silence qui s'était instauré entre nous.

« Je pensais que tu m'en voulais parce que les journalistes nous avaient pris en flagrant délit de communication amoureuse… »

« Idiot je suis autant responsable de cet état de fait ! » Fis-je en redressant la tête en prenant ses joues entre mains avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Mais alors ton attitude … ? » « Tu étais jalouse ? » S'enquit-il en souriant ne dissimulant aucunement sa joie.

« Elle t'a déjà embrassé une fois sous mes yeux et a voulu te mettre dans son lit ! » Grognais-je en grimaçant à ce souvenir encore vif dans mon esprit.

« Mais je l'ai repoussé, je n'ai pas pu coucher avec elle, même à cette époque ! » Contredit Castle en caressant ma joue avec douceur apposant son front contre le mien.

« Pourquoi c'est une femme magnifique ! » Voulu-je savoir en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Parce que je t'avais toi ! » Répondit-il simplement.

« Nous n'étions même pas en couple ! » Niais-je les sourcils froncés en le dévisageant cherchant le mensonge dans ses yeux.

« Mais tu étais dans mon cœur déjà et lorsqu'elle a voulu allé plus loin, ton image est apparue dans ma tête et je n'ai rien pu lui faire » M'expliqua t-il en me faisant un baiser esquimau me faisant ronronner de plaisir, savourant cette tendresse les yeux fermés.

« Ca t'a coupé l'envie ? » M'offusquais-je en me redressant vivement pour lui faire de nouveau face

« Idiote, je ne pouvais pas parce que j'avais l'impression de te trahir ! » Rigola-t-il devant ma mine outrée.

« Pourtant tu avais Gina à l'époque… » Contestais-je suspicieuse.

« Eh bien à ce moment là on ne faisait déjà plus grand-chose, je ne pouvais plus la toucher sans penser à toi, donc je préférais ne rien faire pour ne pas la trahir un peu plus ! » M'avoua t-il en rougissant me faisant sourire de sa gêne.

J'encerclais de nouveau son cou de mes bras, unissant nos fronts à nouveau

« Hum… »

« Kate je t'assure que tu es et tu seras la seule femme de ma vie jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, toujours. » Me promit-il en enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux les humant longuement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ces photos ? » S'enquit-il en me caressant la joue. « Je peux demander à Paula de faire le nécessaire si tu le souhaites. »

« Non. » Dis-je simplement.

« Non ? » S'étonna mon écrivain en me scrutant avec de grands yeux ronds.

« Ca ne fait rien ! » Marmonnais-je rougissant à mon tour en cachant mon visage dans son cou pour qu'il ne voit pas mon trouble.

« Tu es sûre Kate ? »*

« Certaine, comme cela toutes ces harpies sauront que Richard Castle est chasse gardée et que si elles essaient de me le piquer, j'ai les moyens de faire disparaitre leur corps sans laisser de trace… » Grondais-je en me redressant lui jetant un regard noir, alors qu'une rage sans nom m'envahissait.

Je le vis hausser les sourcils de surprise puis un sourire niais naquit sur ses lèvres, il m'enlaça, me plaquant vivement contre lui dans un geste de pure possession.

« J'adore lorsque vous sortez les griffes, lieutenant Beckett ! »

« Méfies toi Castle, car je saurais aussi faire disparaître ton corps, si jamais tu décidais de te laisser faire par ces femmes ! » L'avertis-je en plissant les yeux le regard menaçant.

Mon sourire s'élargit alors qu'il perdait le sien, déglutissant bruyamment. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, approchant mon visage du sien.

« Maintenant fais-moi oublier encore une fois ce que j'ai vu ce soir ! » Fis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure sachant combien ça le rendait fou.

« Avec plaisir Détective… » Grogna-t-il en me resserrant un peu plus contre lui prenant possession de mes lèvres avec avidité.

Nos langues fusionnèrent encore une fois, fiévreuses de l'autre, elles s'enroulèrent tandis qu'il me soulevait dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'à la chambre pour une seconde session torride qui promettait de faire trembler la terre, les bras autour de son cou, j'y déposais de doux baisers qui le firent frémir.

« Tu crois que les gars m'aideraient à faire disparaître les corps des hommes qui te font les yeux doux comme ce Green ? » S'enquit Castle alors que nous franchissions le seuil de chambre.

« Castle ! » Fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel ne pouvant malgré tout, dissimuler mon sourire.

« Oui ? »

« La ferme et fais-moi l'amour ! » Ordonnais-je alors qu'il me déposait sur le lit.

« A vos ordres lieutenant » Abdiqua t-il sans résistance en me couvrant son corps dur sur le mien.

Ce soir le monde avait apprit que Richard Castle et Kate Beckett étaient en couple mais alors que cela aurait dû m'effrayer, c'était tout le contraire car pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais plus peur de l'avenir.

* * *

 **Voila voila faites péter les compteurs, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**


End file.
